Positive Energy Plane
Description It is power incarnate. It is radiance beyond compare. It is life realized to the fullest. This plane is best compared to the heart of a star. It is a continual furnace of creation, a domain of brilliance beyond the ability of mortal eyes to comprehend. Its very being wavers and ripples as new matter and energy is born and swells to full power like a bursting fruit. It is a vibrant plane, so alive with itself that travelers themselves are empowered by it.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 82 This plane has no surface, and is akin to the Elemental Plane of Air with its wide and open nature. However, every bit of this plane glows brightly with innate power. This power is dangerous to mortal forms, which are not mad eto handle it.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 82 Despite its beneficial effects, it is one of the most hostile planes in all of existence. An unprotected swells as the positive energy is force fed to her. Then she bursts, like a supernova, cremated in a blaze of radiance.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 82 Planar TraitsManual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 82-83 * Subjective Directional Gravity * Normal Time * Infinite Size * Alterable Morphic * Major Positive Dominant * Mildly Neutral-Aligned * Enhanced Magic'Spells and abilities with the Radiance keyword are maximized. Spells or abilities that heal always heal the maximum. * 'Impeded Magic Spells and abilities with the Necrotic keyword are impeded. * No Special Traits Planar Links Movement and Combat Movement is like that of the Elemental Plane of Air, and combat is as it is there, except enemies are harder to kill due to the plane's healing effects.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 83 Planar Inhabitants The Energy Planes are called "empty planes" because they are so sparsely populated. They lack of the traditional elementals, paraelementals and quasielementals that inhabit the plane. Ravids tend to dwell on the quieter places of this plane, and the enigmatic energon xag-yas can be found. Natives get the benefits without the detrimental effects, and creatures that cannot be healed naturally are immune to the plane's effects.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 83 Powers No powers or deity-like creatures call this plane home. Proxies As no powers call this plane home, no proxies do either. Features The greatest immediate danger here is the plane itself. Its overflowing radiance threatens travelers. An immunity to Radiant damage is not enough; you will need special protection from the plane. Furthermore, there is no air here. While not a true vacuum (the positive energy provides pressure to simulate a normal environment), suffocation is a very real risk and the energies of the plane cannot save you.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 83 Also, no food or water exist on this plane, and damage incurred from a lack of food or drink are not healed by the plane's energies. As the Negative Energy Plane, there are areas of major and minor positive dominance, and those areas shift uncontrollably. The plane is one of brilliant white light, so attacking targets greater than melee range is treated as being Blind. All sights are bleached to whiteness, leaving nothing but white light and stark shadows.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 83 Hazards Animating Fields Invisible regions that are particular strong in the energies that animate objects. Each round a character spends in such a region, there is a 50% chance an item of theirs animates and attacks. This animation lasts until the characters leave the area, and then an additional 2d6 rounds.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 83 Energy Bursts Even among the brilliant and deadly radiance here, some are more intense and dangerous than others. These regions erupt like miniature suns, suddenly granting those within the radius (2d6 x 10 feet) 3d10 temporary hitpoints. In addition, those in the radius are attacked (Level + 7 vs. Fortitude), and Blind for 1d10 rounds on a hit. Edge Zones These zones are a reference for quiet areas on the plane, like islands or shores. They are always minor positive dominant, and often are places where structures can be built. Any such structure must be well-defended, in case a shifting of the plane changes the energy trait.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 83-84 The Hospice A particular location on one of the edge zones, it is a floating citadel with a large outcropping of rocks raised as a shield against the energies of the plane. The Hospice and the area within 300 feet of it are minor positive dominant. It is a small community of knights, paladins and clerics devoted to healing and the healing arts. The order is legendary for taking any person, no matter how close to death, and healing them.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 84 The healers here also know spells and potions to cure even incurable ailments. Their ability to treat diseases is much more limited, but even if they are unable to cure the ailment they will often know how it is done or who can tell you. The location is protected by golems as well as its staff. Good-aligned workers from a dozen different planes make up the staff, and while they do not turn away evil individuals, thety will not hesitate to put them in their locked wards.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 84 Imprisoning Cells Particularly powerful and evil creatures and artifacts are often sealed away here. If travelers are not careful, they could accidentally free such a creature or artifact.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 84 Planewalkers Planar Encounters Roll once per hour. On a 100, an encounter occurs.Manual of the Planes, Third Edition, Wizards of the Coast, Renton, 2002, p. 84 References Category:Cosmology Category:Inner Planes